


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP18 "The Tomb Of Kings"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 6, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Princess - Freeform, Princess of power - Freeform, SHERA Season 6, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform, Shera season 7, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, glimmer - Freeform, season, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: EP18 has dropped and working on 19
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP18 "The Tomb Of Kings"

SHE-RA season 6  
EP18  
“Tomb of Kings” 

“Where are we?” Glimmer asked walking down a set of stairs with torches lit on fire much like the ones she had seen at Castle Greyskull. The Archer of Echoes had led Glimmer and Entrapta to a cave to the east of Eternos not far from the city itself. 

“Well many people call this the Tomb of Kings well the ones that know of it anyway” The Archer said as led the way down the spire of stairs. 

“More magic” Entrapta said disappointed that again no advance tech was involved. 

“You sure that something is down here to help get us past that shield? Glimmer asked. 

“Well at least the legends say that there is a scepter that was used by the goddess herself that should provide the welder power to dispel any protective barrier and many more powers I am sure” The Archer said as he continued leading them. 

“So, if this is true then why hasn’t anyone claimed this scepter yet?” Glimmer asked.

“Because it is said only one that is able to use magic can claim it and since the only magic beings in Eternos are the SHE-RA’s not spell casters like you I figure we got a shot at claiming this treasure” The Archer said giving Glimmer a grin over his shoulder. 

“What about the Snakemen their casters?” Glimmer asked.

“They do not know about this place not many do and before you ask I know a guy that use to work for the King thus he gave me this info after loosing a game of crystal rye” The Acher said.

“What’s crystal rye?” Entrapta asked. 

The Archer sighed “do they not have fun card games where you come from? how far south are you guys from again?” The Archer asked.

“Too far apparently” Glimmer said. “So, the casters and SHE-RAs what’s the difference why couldn’t a SHE-RA claim this scepter?”

“Well I am not one to claim to know the ways of magic but a SHE-RA harness magic through their sword. The sword allows them to harness magic from their genes passed on through our race a gift from the goddess herself. The casters use magic from the planet itself they can manipulate magic and bend it to their will while the SHE-RA’s allow magic to flow through them from the goddess”.

“I am still not sure what the difference is magic is magic” Entrapta said and Glimmer gave her a shrug. 

“Not exactly, its like your runestone its different then the spells Shadow Weaver and Micah taught you” Entrapta said fascinated by the conversation.

“It means the SHE-RA’s are part of the goddesses magic a different type of magic then spell casters and for some reason anyone using the same type of magic as the goddess will not be able to pass”. 

“That seems strange since this is the scepter of the goddess are you sure this is not some farfetched quest”. Glimmer said seeming less optimistic with each passing second. Glimmer was about to ask if there might be some more realistic way to get past the shield when she stopped and could not believe what she was looking at. 

………………………………….

Kevin was thankful that Leyla did not get too angry with him loosing Adora. Chloe was miffed but Leyla pointed out that she should have taken Adora to the dungeons and the drug was supposed to keep her asleep till the next day. Still Kevin did feel a tiny bit bad about the situation and wanted to do everything he could do to help. Leyla, Chloe and Kevin were at Chloe’s lab, Chloe was looking at papers at her desk while Leyla was starched out of the couch in the lobby area outside Chloe’s office shifting through a magazine called “I Have Better Hair Then Yours”. Kevin stood by a wall tiered after searching the lab for any clues where the prisoner might go after escaping and of course came up with nothing. 

Knock, Knock, Knock Kevin heard from the side door. Normally people came in though the automatic doors from the front if they were here on business. “Would you get that Kevin?” Leyla asked flipping through another page of her magazine. Kevin opened the door and to his surprise it was Rebecca his younger sister.

“Hey Kevin!” Rebecca said cheerfully giving her brother a smile.

"Hey Becky, it’s not really a good time” Kevin said gently. 

“Oh, that’s too bad I baked you some muffins and small cakes since you said you were working late tonight” Rebecca said lifting up a brown basket with a white cloth over the food. Kevin could smell the food instantly it smelled fantastic, but he had a problem to fix and he could not get distracted by his sister. “Sorry Becky I will try some when I get home” Kevin began.

“Is that your adorable sister! With real food!” Leyla said rushing right behind Kevin making him jump. 

“Sorry Ill get rid of her” Kevin said.

“Don’t be rude! let her in and besides Chloe’s cooking again tonight you saved me” Leyla said giving Rebecca a hug fake sobbing for joy. 

“I heard that!” Chloe yelled from her office. 

At this point Leyla pushed Rebecca inside the building past Kevin. 

Fred was on the other side of the ally” Infiltration complete my turn I guess” he said as he walked towards the back of the building. 

………………………………..

Bow, Catra and Melog were lucky that this festival did not seem like a one-day deal. People seemed to dress in white cloaks still and seemed to be honoring the missing princess with gifts, eating food, and hanging out with loved ones. This meant people were too distracted to notice them and because they had cloaks, they were able to blend in as well. Melog was invisible following behind Catra and Bow so he could conserve magic not having to keep all three of them invisible. Catra noted Bow seemed a lot calmer and she had to hand it to him he was a surprisingly good leader all things considered so far not that she was going to say anything about it ever. Bow had even made a map of the city or the parts they had visited anyway. Every place they been so far was on his info pad he had brought with him. They slept in an abandoned theater building across town, well not abandoned but it seemed like the building was only populated during seasons of the year from what Catra could make out from the pamphlets inside the theater. Since she could not read them she relied on the pictures that were in the pamphlets looking like snowflakes all over. Having a map would be helpful finding their way back hopefully with Adora this time Catra thought as she and Bow continued to look for Chloe’s lab. 

“You think we should ask someone this city is huge” Catra said

“Probably not don’t you think it would be suspicious if we asked a soldier or even citizen where this lab is? If Adora was being held there, then it would be being used by soldiers” Bow said. 

“True” Catra sighed.

……………………………………………..

Glimmer was now looking at a golden door bigger and taller than ten of her would be. 

“Wow” Glimmer said. 

“So how does it open” Entrapta asked.

“Well you have to do an incantation I have it somewhere here” The Archer said looking in his quiver. After a moment of searching The Archer took out a small scroll and opened it.

“In darkness we seek the light and in light we seek the darkness” The Archer said. After a moment the door opened by itself allowing them in. The next room was filled with statues. Entrapta noted that it was similar to the room at Castle Greyskull with the SHE-RA’s except these were men wore crowns on their heads. 

“Welcome to the Tomb of Kings, well Kings of Eternos” The Archer said. Glimmer looked around there were so many statues and they had name plates by each of them.

“King Valmar” Entrapta said as she read a name plate of one the Kings. 

“So, this is a tomb so are there bodies under these?” Glimmer asked.

“Yes” The Archer said moving towards the other side of the room. “Here we are” the Archer said standing before the tallest statue in the room. Glimmer recognized the statue as the same one that Adora tried to destroy to stop the portal. 

“King Greyskull?” Glimmer asked reading the golden nameplate at its feet. Greyskull came up a lot lately and this must be the reason why.

“Yea he is the greatest king to have ever ruled Eternos” The Archer beamed at Glimmer and Entrapta.

“For someone that does not like the kingdom much you seem to know a lot of its history and well admire it” Entrapta said using her hair to scratch her head. 

“Well I grew up in Eternos remember and even lived at the palace once upon a time” The Archer said.

“Really?” Glimmer asked.

“Yea let’s just say it was not the best of times” The Archer said sadly. After a moment, the Archer snapped out of it and announced to Glimmer “this is the part where you come in”

…………………………………

Rebecca had to find the key to Adora cuffs somewhere in this lab or on Leyla herself. Rebecca allowed Leyla to push her on the couch and sat right next to her as she began looking through Kevin’s snack basket. 

“I’m being rude you first Kevin” Leyla announced.

“Its ok I brought plenty” Rebecca said smiling. 

“Well oh right two points for having the world’s coolest sister” Leyla said.

“I heard that” Chloe said from her lab. 

“Two points for what” Kevin said confused setting down his helmet. Unlike his sister’s blonde hair Kevin had short brown hair and a few freckles under his dark blue eyes.

“Kevin never mind” Leyla said throwing Kevin a muffin.

“Don’t eat to much we have lots of pasta tonight see if Rebecca wants to stay” Chloe yelled from her office.

“It’s a trap” Leyla whispered into her ear.

“What?” Rebecca asked.

“Its not pasta” Leyla said and tucked a muffin in Rebecca’s tunic. “You will thank me later” Leyla whispered back.

“Sure, I’ll stay, however, are you guys supposed to be looking for the escaped prisoner or something?” Rebecca asked.

“That’s what Chloe is working on” Leyla said.

“How would she do that from here?” Rebecca asked not liking the sound of this.

“Yum, well she is using the key to girl's hand cuffs to track where she is since Chloe thinks her cuffs can’t break” Leyla said in between muffin bites. 

“How would a key track that?” Rebecca asked now very worried almost panic in her voice as she tried hard to choke it back.

“Well they are made of the same rare crystals and can be used to trace one another perfect way to track someone who escaped but there seems to be a problem” Leyla said as she picked up her magazine.

“What?” Rebecca asked sounding way more hopeful then she wanted too. 

“Aggghhhhh!!!!!!!” Chloe yelled from her lab before coming out of the door. “I can’t find her something is blocking her signal” Chloe said taking the chair next to Kevin.

Rebecca let out a breath of relief before getting up “may I use the restroom?” Rebecca asked.

“Of course, you remember where it is” Leyla said not looking up from her magazine.

Rebecca got up and headed towards the small hallway casually looking into Chloe’s lab as she walked past it. A blue crystal key was on her desk hooked to other crystals and a monitor that had to be the key to Adora’s bonds. Rebecca lifted the sleeve of her cloak and tapped the lilac bracelet she was wearing five times. 

……………………………

“I am just supposed to read this?” Glimmer asked holding another small scroll that somehow the Archer of Echoes had all these scrolls and still had room for arrows in his quiver. 

“Well read and concentrate on getting the hand symbols right” the Archer pointed out towards the bottom the scroll. 

“Ok” Glimmer gave a glance at Entrapta and started to do the weird hand symbols while mumbling the incantation. Glimmer raised her hands and clasped them to her chest closing her eyes as a pink circle surrounded her “King of Eternos your servant calls you now show us the way to power” Glimmer said shooting both her hands forward. All the sudden Glimmer heard the statue of King Greyskull step to the side. Freaked out she opened her eyes slightly and saw the statue had moved and opened a staircase under the statue. 

“Your telling me have to go into his grave!” Glimmer said.

“Yea looks like it” The Archer said smiling as he started walking down the staircase. Glimmer gave Entrapta a panic look as the only response she got back was a shrug right before Entrapta followed the Archer. 

“I hate quests I hate quests” Glimmer said to herself as followed.

……………………………..

Rebecca gave her bracelet three taps this time before returning to the lobby with the others. 

“Maybe blondie broke the cuffs and that’s why it won’t work” Leyla said flipping through her magazine eating one of the small cakes. 

“That cant be it I am getting signal but its weak almost like its underground or something, but I can’t pinpoint it” Chloe said.

“Like the sewers?” Leyla asked. 

“I am not sure seems too weak just for it to be under us” Chloe said. Rebecca was awfully glad that they had reinforced the base last week with damping crystals. Rebecca decided this was as good time as any as she tapped her bracelet once more as she took her seat.

“You’re going to ruin your dinner” Chloe began. As a small black ball rolled in from the front automatic doors. Chloe looked at the doors, they were open, but no one was there. Rebecca closed her eyes.

“Leyla, Kevin!” Chloe said in alarm as the black ball exploded sending black gas everywhere. Rebecca ran from the couch as the dense smog filled the room, she ran to the lab and quickly felt for the key on Chloe’s desk. Once she found it, she quickly stuffed into a pocket on her cloak and ran back out almost bumping into the wall. 

“What is this stuff” Kevin wheezed. Kevin tried to get the black ball still funneling out smog and tripped over Chloe making Rebecca sure quite the awkward scene if she could see them at all. 

“For the Beauty of Greyskull” Leyla shouted. Leyla’s transformation pushed some of the smog out the opened automatic doors as the back ball was now visible. Leyla stabbed it with her dagger cutting it in half. 

…………………

Glimmer had been walking down the staircase for an hour or so it felt like. She was going to find a way to pack her runestone somehow next time there had to be a way this walking everywhere was too much. Entrapta’s hair would do the walking for her if she were tiered and the Archer had too much energy for a person to have Glimmer thought life just was not fair. 

When they finally made it to the bottom they entered a massive room. candles flickered with magical fire on the walls and in the center of the room there was one statue. The statue of a women was normal person size and made of gold. The women looked to be a priest cloaked with the hood down and in her hand a golden scepter.

“This must be it” Glimmer said as they approached the statue. 

“Yes, that sure is” The Archer said grabbing it and putting it in his quiver.

“So, time to get that shield down and go see the city! I mean save Adora” Entrapta said catching herself. 

“Not so fast” a voice said from the staircase they just came from said. A girl with jet black hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes entered the room holding a sword of protection.

“I am Amber Frey one of the Thirteen you three are under arrest” She proclaimed.


End file.
